Forgotten Christmas
by HartnellTroughton
Summary: *Christmas Special.* A planet where a ruler bans Christmas for his nefarious gain and it's up to the Doctor and a rebel companion to stop him.
1. A Lost Holiday

**Like I said in the summary, this is a Christmas special. The events takes right after "Voyage of the Damned."**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Lost Holiday<strong>

In a small planet located not far from the constellations of Kasterborous, the people of Lacassa are getting ready for another time of the year, where everyone stays home doing nothing. But back then, the Lacassian people were always in a holiday mood for Christmas. Christmas is the same type of holiday as Earth, but they celebrate Christmas more. The inhabitants were always gifting each others whether they know each other or not and would always have a big feast at the end of the day. They'll always celebrate Christmas for about eleven centuries, until Lacassa has a new leader from another world and he banned the holiday. Since then, the Lacassian people are acting gray and gloomy every time the holiday happens.

In the castle located in the central part of the capital, the leader, worn in a large garment and a small crown, looked down upon his people as they await for a non-holiday day off. "How are the national police handling every city?" the leader asked one of his advisers.

"They're mobilized and are currently standing guard, Lord Genworth."

"And what about the citizens?"

"Same as ever, Lord Genworth. People are staying home doing nothing while some secretly giving gifts. The good news is that the gift givers are smaller than last year."

"Excellent. Ready my awaiting orders because this year's so called Christmas will be different than other."

"Erm, excuse me Lord Genworth, but what exactly is this purpose of the ban on Christmas?" one of the adviser asked Genworth.

"Excuse me?" Genworth asked the adviser and approached him.

"I mean, we have a lot of resources in Lacassa and we don't waste a lot during Christmas time. Why do we ban Christmas?"

"Are questioning my power?"

"No, Lord Genworth. I'm just asking-"

"Because you know what happens to people who question my power. Now get back to work. The big day is about to arrive." Genworth said and left the room.

"Yes, Lord Genworth." the adviser grunted under his breath.

"You know you shouldn't question to Lord Genworth or ask him anything about Christmas. He will torture you. You should know it when you accepted the job." the other adviser said to him.

"Yes, I know that. You don't have to be a good boy to prove that to me."

"I'm just trying to say be careful, okay. We better get back to work before you anger Genworth again."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

* * *

><p>Outside the capital city, the TARDIS materialized and the Doctor went out and looked around his surroundings. It had been a few moments after the Titanic incident that almost wiped out London and Doctor decided to go to Lacassa as a Christmas getaway. The Doctor walked into the city and everyone in town square walking quietly or chattering softly to other and the Doctor found it weird.<p>

"Excuse me, but can you tell me what the date it is today?" the Doctor asked a passing child.

"It's the 25th of the 17th month of the year, sir. What do you ask?" the child replied.

"Oh nothing, nothing, nothing." the Doctor replied and the child left. "Well, at least I'm in the right place and the right time. But where's the Christmas spirit?" The Doctor continued to walk around town square until he stopped at a local market stand.

"Good day sir, what can I help you?" the store owner asked.

"Yeah, can I have one of every spices you have, a ham, and an egg nog." the Doctor said.

"Boy, that's a lot of stuff for a regular day. Are you gonna eat them all by yourselves."

"Erm, yeah you could say that." the Doctor remarked.

"So why do you need all of those stuff anyway?"

"Well don't you know, it's for my Christmas party."

"Shush! Shush! Shush! Don't say that word." the store owner whispered.

"What, you mean Christmas?"

"Yes."

"But why shouldn't I say that word? I always come to Lacassa for Christmas during my first 500 years of my life. Though I'm not sure why I stopped going."

The store owner looked around to see if people are listening to them. "Our leader has banned Christmas and he's been really strict on them." the store owner said.

"Banning on Christmas? But that's insane. The planet of Lacassa is the most celebrated planet when it comes to Christmas. What type of leader would ban Christmas?"

"Lord Genworth would type of leader you'll find. Apparently, I heard there are rumors that he wasn't born in Lacassa."

"Interesting, I better talk to this Lord Genworth about his policy on Christmas. Where does he live?"

"In that castle over there." The store owner pointed to the castle over over to his right. "It's about 25 miles from here, but be careful. It's the most guarded building in the planet."

"Don't worry. I always find a way to get into guarded places."

Suddenly, guards arrived and the people at town square ran into any building near them. "I can't give you any information. But whatever you do, don't try to bring Christmas back into Lacassa." the store owner said and he closed the door just as the guards arrive at the market stand.

"Do you see a hooded woman in the premises?" a guard asked the Doctor.

"No, I never heard of any hooded woman around here."

"We never see you around here. Show us your papers." The Doctor took out his psychic paper and showed it to the guards and they believed it. "I'm sorry for intruding you, Minister, but it's that time of year again. Lord Genworth has been busy during these time of year."

"I don't mind. But if it's your job, don't hassle anyone who looks suspicious."

"Should we accompany you in case the hooded woman attacks you?"

"No, no. I'm fine with my own."

"As you wish minister." the guard said and saluted to him.

"Oh, don't salute. I'm not a military figure and never will." the Doctor said and left the town square.


	2. The Gifter

**Chapter 2: The Gifter**

In the castle, Genworth went to the briefing room to know how his plans for Christmas day were going. "How is my army doing to the cities." he asked.

"As of now, nothing. They reported that none of the people there aren't giving gifts or having secret Christmas feast." one of the advisers said.

"Excellent. Seems to me that the Lacassian people are starting to lose interest in Christmas and other holidays."

"But there are still a few gift givers here in the capital. One of it's agents have managed to escape the guards downtown."

"The agent's not of our concerns. In the mean time, it's time that our long-awaited operation to start."

"Erm, Lord Genworth." the adviser called him and Genworth recognized him as the one who questioned his ban on Christmas.

"Yes, adviser Lennar, if that's your real name, do you have anything else about my ban on Christmas?" Genworth said in a sarcastic tone.

"Erm… Uh… Nothing. I just wanted to say good luck on your operation." Lennar stammered.

"Hmm, just as I thought. Remember what I said earlier or else."

"Yes, Lord Genworth." Lennar said and everyone left the briefing room.

* * *

><p>In the streets as the four moons of Lacassa rose up, the Doctor was still walking around the capital as he is trying to get to Genworth's castle. When he walked into an alley, the Doctor found a present that was perfectly laid on the ground. The Doctor picked it up and read what the tagline to the present aloud.<p>

"To anyone who find this present, Have Yourself a Merry Christmas. Maybe one day, Christmas will come back to our world." the Doctor said as read it.

Suddenly he heard a noise near him which made the Doctor cautious. The Doctor looked at his left and saw a shadow figure peeking between the corners of a building. The figure noticed the Doctor saw him and he quickly ran for his life.

"Hey! Stop! I need to talk to you!" the Doctor shouted before he started to chase the figure. The figure and the Doctor continued to run around the city until the figure tripped over near the clock tower. The Doctor caught and took out the figure's hood which was revealed to be a woman with a long brown hair and looked like in her mid-twenties

"Please, don't try to turn me in to Genworth's watchdogs! I swear I never hurt anyone." the woman pleaded.

Just then, they heard voices coming and the Doctor helped pick up the woman and hid in the clock tower while using the Sonic Screwdriver to open it and close the door again. The voices were revealed to be two policemen who were still hunting the mysterious gift giver.

"Did you hear voices?" one policemen said.

"Of course I heard voices. I heard someone pleading outside the clock tower moments ago." the other policemen said.

"Do you think it's the gift giver?"

"It might be. There's no way someone would pleading during this time of year."

"We should check the clock tower just in case she's here." One of them tried to open the clock tower but it was shut tight.

"Don't you remember? Lord Genworth closed it because he thinks ringing the bells is connected to Christmas?"

"Oh right. I forgot about that. Let's just head back to headquarters and have a drink."

"Now I like the sound of that." the policemen told his partner and both of them left the clock tower. The Doctor looked down through the window and found no one policemen or citizens near the clock tower.

"Geez, these Lord Genworth really sure hates Christmas." the Doctor remarked and the woman laughed.

"I always asked that question whenever his annual eradication of Christmas arrives." the woman said.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Silaliz Murrow. But everyone calls me Sila." she replied.

"Say Sila, what were you doing earlier out there with that gift?"

"It's what I do during Christmas. I work with an underground group that gives out gifts in secret in responded to Lord Genworth's Christmas policies. Unfortunately, I'm the only one left since my teammates were captured earlier. I survived because I'm the one who makes the tech they need to escape and fight off Genworth's policemen. My parents were imprisoned by Genworth when I was young and the organization took me in. And you are?"

"Oh I'm the Doctor by the way. Nice to meet you Sila Murrow." the Doctor said as he shook hands with Sila.

"Doctor? Doctor of what?"

"Oh everything. Medical, history, science, jelly babies. I know about everything in existence."

"And I thought I was the weird smart person in this room." Sila laughed.

"I get that a lot. But the important is this, I'm going to help you, Sila."

"And how exactly?"

"I'm just gonna talk him over and explain why Christmas is important."

"I don't know, I heard that Genworth isn't the type of leader that won't chnage through nice thing.

"Or we could steal some of his tech and we could give gifts faster."

"Now that's what I call a plan." Sila said and she and the Doctor went to Genworth's castle.

* * *

><p>In the castle, Genworth looked through the city peacefully until he was interrupted by the same two policemen that the Doctor and Sila were hiding from. "Lord Genworth, we captured every of the rogue gift givers in the city." one of the policemen said.<p>

"Excellent. Now there's no one who could stop me." Genworth said.

"But there's only one who escaped. And this one is the most dangerous out of the whole gift givers in the city."

"Then find her or else I will-" Genworth stopped when he saw the Doctor and Sila entering the castle and he recognized Sila due to her uniform. "Actually, you two head downstairs and wait for my orders."

"Yes, Lord Genworth." the policemen said and they left the room.

Genworth continued to look at the Doctor and Sila and he seems to be interested about the Doctor. "You maybe a legend in the universe. But in here, I'm the legend." Genworth said.


	3. The Lost Story of Christmas

**Chapter 3: The Lost Story of Christmas**

The Doctor and Sila walked to the castle unescorted and unknown to the castle staff. The Doctor showed his psychic paper to the castle guard and let the Doctor and Sila in.

"What did you present yourself to the guard?" Sila asked.

"Oh just presented myself as a castle inspector." the Doctor replied.

"Are you really a castle inspector?"

"No. And that's the beauty of a psychic paper. It makes the reader read what he or she wanted without even questioning."

"Can I have a look at it?"

"Sure." The Doctor handed the psychic paper to Sila and she laughed at the psychic paper. "What's so funny?" the Doctor asked her.

"There's something funny about your psychic. All I see is just scribbles and funny wordings." Sila said.

"What?" The Doctor took back his psychic paper and saw it was the same one as he presented to the guards. "It's still says castle inspector to me. Why didn't you see that?"

"I know what a psychic paper is, Doctor. Genworth has a lot of spies around and they always carry psychic paper with them. I train myself to make sure if some paper is psychic or not. And your's is probably a children's toy."

"Oi, watch it." the Doctor said.

The Doctor and Sila went into the throne room and found the place empty and dark. The Doctor looked around and felt every corner of the wall while Sila found a machine and press any button she knew.

"Now whatever you do, don't do any-" The Doctor saw Sila doing something to a machine and he quietly ran to her. "What are you doing?!" the Doctor whispered.

"Trying to blow up his place. That's what I'm doing." Sila quietly replied.

"But that's not part of the plan. We have to find Genworth and-" Suddenly the light flickered open and the Doctor and Sila saw Genworth walked into the throne room.

"It can't be." the Doctor gasped as soon as he walked.

"Oh I'm sure you know about me, Doctor." Genworth said.

"Doctor, you know about Lord Genworth?" Sila asked.

"Yes, but he's no Lord Genworth." the Doctor replied to Sila. "That man is known Zeller Nr, one of the most dangerous criminals. He will drain the life force of any planet he visits without killing them. His goal is to be the most powerful man in the universe that would make the Daleks fear him."

"You have really know about me, Doctor. Last of the Time Lords and the only survivor of the Time War. Goes around in his little blue box saving the universe. Truely, you are a legend."

"Tell me why you're here and why you banned Christmas?"

"I'm here because the energy level in Lacassa is strong that I had no reason to not take their energy levels. As for why I ban Christmas, you'll have to figure that out."

"You're not getting away with this. The Lacassian people are the most one of the peaceful civilizations in the galaxy!"

"You know the Time Lords have a policy of not interfering with other planets and you, Doctor, have broken their policy. Guards, take the Doctor and his companion to the dungeons." Zeller ordered the guards and they obeyed.

The guards grabbed the Doctor and Sila and took them down to dungeons. The guards threw them into a dark cell and locked the door shut.

"You will regret this, Zeller! You can't handle the power!" the Doctor shouted.

* * *

><p>In a secret room, Lord Genworth, who's really a criminal name Zeller Nr, entered and found his team of advisors and scientist working on his current operation. "Is it almost beginning?" Zeller asked one of them.<p>

"Yes, Lord Genworth. Our best scientists think it will take about ten minutes to start." one of the advisors reported.

"Good. And what about the people of the planet?"

"No reports of them celebrating Christmas. It seems to us that Christmas has completely disappear from the people's mind."

"Good. As soon as the Star of Feckelo dies out, we will begin my power."

"And what about the prisoner who called himself the Doctor?"

"He's powerless as of now. In the meantime, send at least three guards to scout a blue box outside the city. The Doctor won't stop me now." As soon as Zeller left the room, adviser Lennar looked at him with anger in his face thinking he doesn't want to do this anymore.

* * *

><p>In the dungeons, the Doctor and Sila were still trying to find get out of the dungeons. "Do you have something in your pockets that might get us out of here?" Sila said.<p>

"Well, I have a Sonic Screwdriver but the door is made of wood. And what about you?"

"No, that phony king confiscated all my tech except a ray gun when he raided my base?"

"What made you join a resistance group that gifts people in secret?"

"I don't know. My parents joined the group and when they were children, they love Christmas until the so call Lord Genworth took over and ban Christmas all together. They gift other people in secret until they were imprisoned. They didn't tell me a lot about Christmas, but would tell me that Christmas is the greatest day of the year."

"Well, I think I can give you some aspects of Christmas." The Doctor got his glasses out and bended down as he prepared to tell Sila some info on Christmas. "You see, in some parts of the galaxy, they have the same Christmas traditions. In Lacassa and another planet called Earth, Christmas would sometimes mean a time of peace and giving. People would give gifts to one another, but not in a secret spy stuff. Though sometimes they do. When they're not giving gifts, they would play outside in the snow or have a big Christmas dinner right before Christmas day ends."

"Wow, when you think about it, I know why my parents love Christmas."

"It really is a great day to celebrate." Suddenly, the Doctor got up and he and Sila heard the door to their cell about to open.


	4. Christmas Connection

**Chapter 4: Christmas Connection**

After telling a story about Christmas to his companion, the Doctor and Sila heard the door to their cell about to open. They were cautious and were prepared to fight whoever's in the other side of the door. When the door opened, it was revealed to be a man in his late twenties and the Doctor and Sila sighed in relief.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm Lennar, one of Lord Genworth's advisers. Or formerly his advisory." he replied.

"What does he want with us?" Sila asked.

"Nothing. I'm setting you free without his knowledge. I'm getting really tired of working with him. I'm also here to warn you that Genworth is planning something. He mentioned something about a star dying." Lennar said which took interest to the Doctor.

"Wait, what did you say about a star dying?" the Doctor asked.

"One of his advisers reported that the Star of Feckelo is dying and that was his part of the plan for power or something."

"Oh, I see why he wanted to ban Christmas." the Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Sila asked.

"Think about it, whenever people are sad or gloomy, they would express that they have a black hole in their heart. THAT'S IT!" the Doctor said as he snapped his fingers. "The Star of Feckelo is the oldest star and you know what happens to stars when they die out?"

"It creates a black hole?" Lennar answered.

"A black hole! He's combining the sadness of the Lacassian people and the newly form black that is about to happen. It will make him unstoppable if he has the right amount. Lenner, do you have any transport I can borrow?"

"I can take to the garage." Lennar said and he led the Doctor and Sila to the garage.

* * *

><p>Outside in a hanging platform connected to the castle, Zeller stood in the end of the platform as he awaits his plan to go into action. As the Star of Feckelo died, a black is created and the scientists turn on the machine to make Zeller powerful by combining the energy of the black hole and the sadness of the Lacassian people.<p>

"Yes. My conquest around the galaxy has begun." Zeller said to himself as he grew more bigger and now took the form of a giant purple, energy monster.

In the garage, Lenner led the Doctor and Sila to the only transport they could find. The transport looked like sleigh, but an aircraft. "This is the only one working transport we only have. It might not have weapons, but it might fast enough to escape from him." Lenner said.

"That's alright. I might use my screwdriver to beat him." the Doctor said. The three suddenly felt rumbling and they looked at the window and saw Zeller turned into an energy. "It's already started. I have to stop him now."

"Wait, Doctor. Take this." Sila said as she gave him ten grenades that is shaped as a Christmas ornament.

"I thought you said that Zeller's soldiers took everything."

"I lied. And besides, would I waste those on a door?"

"Good thing you kept. Sila, you and Lennar go back into the castle and try to speed up Zeller's machine."

"Wait, why would we do that?" Lennar asked.

"Just watch outside when you're done. Well then, Allons Y." the Doctor said and he flew out of the castle.

"You heard the Doctor, we have to speed the machine." Sila said and she and Lenner ran back inside.

Lennar led Sila to the secret room where the machine is being operated. "Luckily, looks like the king has given everyone a Christmas day off." Lennar remarked.

"And luckily I know a lot about machinery so I'll be doing the work while you watch if there's someone coming." Sila said.

Sila was almost done with the machine until someone almost shot her. She turned around and find that one of the advisers of Zeller's was the one that almost shot her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he told Sila.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lennar said.

"Trying to stop her from destroying Lord Genworth's plans. And it's no surprise that you're working with the enemy, Lenner."

"Well it's better than working with a criminal king."

"He's no criminal. Lord Genworth has made Lacassa better and all of you are just blind to see it."

"You don't realized, don't you? The so called Lord Genworth has been nothing more than a dictator. Not only he banned Christmas, but he took away our voting rights. You think we're living in a free world, but we're only living in a facade. That sixty year war mostly devastated the planet."

"You may have a point, Lenner. But I think I like living in a planet where the e have a phony king rule us."

Before he's about to pull the trigger, Sila intervened and kicked the blaster out of his hand. The adviser ran to get it, but Sila used her martial arts skills to knock out the adviser.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know." Lennar remarked.

"He was about to kill you. I have no choice. Now come on, we have to see what the Doctor is doing."

"Let's go through the dungeons. We should get out of here faster."

While Sila and Lennar are running through the dungeons, Sila saw someone familiar. She saw man in his fifties and really weak in the dungeons. Sila is lost for words as she felt she met familiar.

"What are you doing? We have to find what the Doctor is doing?" Lennar said.

"It's… my father. My father is alive all along." Sila quietly said, "Quick, Lennar, open the door and help him get out of there." she told Lennar.

"I'm on it. You don't have to rush me." Lennar said as he and Sila got her father out of the cells and carried him out of the dungeons and out of the castle to see what the Doctor is doing.


	5. Doctor Claus

**Chapter 5: Doctor Claus**

After he turned himself into a powerful monster, Zeller began to terrorize the whole planet. He even eliminated his whole army to prove to others that he works alone. As he continued terrorizing, the Doctor flew around Zeller as tries to talk to him.

"Zeller! Stop this now! You already proved to Lacassa that you're the most powerful man in the universe. But let's terrorize the whole galaxy. With that power, you could destroy yourself." the Doctor said.

"It's too late now, Doctor. With the Star of Feckelo now a black hole, my power continues to grow." Zeller told the Doctor.

"But you can't extract power from it! A black hole can go on forever and we all know that you can't handle the power."

"Just try me, Doctor."

Zeller continued to grow that he and the Doctor took battle in space. With no weapons in his suit or his transport, the Doctor had no other choice but to dodge Zeller's energy attack. But luckily, the transport is faster to dodge. The two continued playing a game of cat and mouse until Zeller started to feel weird.

"Wh… What's happening to me?!" Zeller said.

"I had my friends back in the planet to speed your machine. You shouldn't leave your toys wide open, Zeller." the Doctor remarked.

"Stop this! Stop this now, Doctor!"

" I can't. With the machine speeding up uncontrollably, you'll explode into matter and you'll be sucked into the black hole."

"You're lying! You must have know how to stop it!"

"You wanted to be the most powerful person in the galaxy. I'm interfering with your wish."

In a matter of seconds, Zeller exploded into matter and the matter sucked into the black hole just as the Doctor said. But the machine is still speeding up and the black hole is starting to suck the planet in. The Doctor started to feel worried since he knows the Sonic Screwdriver won't stop it until he remembered what Sila gave him earlier. The Doctor took the Christmas ornament shaped grenade and looked at the black hole to calculate the probability of surviving.

"I sure hope Sila say is a right about this grenade being powerful." the Doctor remarked.

The Doctor pulled out the trigger and threw the grenades into the black hole and flew back into the planet. The grenades created a large blast that pushed Lacassa out of range for the black hole to suck the planet.

* * *

><p>With the streets empty due to the citizens being unaware of Zeller's demise, Sila and Lennar, while carrying Sila's father, wandered around the city with no signs of the Doctor.<p>

"Did the Doctor just defeat Zeller?" Lennar asked.

"If he did, I'll be disappointed that I miss all the action." Sila said.

The two looked up and saw the Doctor coming down from the transport. "You know, it's easier to find two people when there's no crowd at this time of night." the Doctor joked.

"Did you defeat Zeller?" Lennar asked.

"Yes, I did. He won't be bothering Christmas for a while."

"Damn, I miss all of the action." Sila asked.

"Oh, but you didn't all of it."

"What do you mean?"

"It means it's not over. By my guess it's midnight, which means it's Christmas day."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, if I can recall, without Zeller ruling Lacassa, Christmas is not banned anymore. And there are a lot of people without a present. And you, Sila Murrow, will help me deliver those presents to the Lacassian people. Lennar, my boy, did Zeller ever keep all the confiscated presents in a secret room?"

"Of course. I could show you."

Lennar took the Doctor to a secret room and the Doctor was fascinated by all the presents in the room. "Oh it's like Christmas in 1964 all over again." the Doctor remarked.

The Doctor and Lennar took all the presents in the room and they stuff them in one big sack. They dragged the sack to the transport where Sila was taking care of her dad. As the Doctor is preparing to leave, Sila gave Lennar her dad for him to take care while she's gone.

"Make sure he's alright." Sila told Lennar.

"Don't worry, I know a great medical doctor that will make him go back on his feet." Lennar said.

"I hope Jeff doesn't find out that I'm being him for one night." the Doctor said to himself, "Now then, Allons Y!" the Doctor shouted as he started the transport and flew straight off the air.

With no much time, the Doctor flew all around Lacassa all night to deliver presents while Sila accurately dropped the presents in everyone's chimneys. For Sila, this is the first time where she doesn't feel guilty of leaving presents to other people due to Zeller's laws.

"How are feeling?" the Doctor asked her.

"Really great. I never felt alive during Christmas day." Sila replied.

"Well, try enjoy now because we're about go back home in about a minute."

When the Doctor landed back to the capital city, everyone is outside playing the snow and everyone is shopping from store to store. "So this is how Christmas looked like." Sila said.

"Yep. I'm surprised this is the biggest Christmas shopping sale I've ever seen."

"Doctor, over here." Lennar called him with a person in crotches standing next to him.

"And where's my daughter while you're it." the man said.

"I'm right here, dad." Sila said and ran to hug him.

"Goodness, you're grown a lot since I last saw you." Sila's dad told her.

"It's great to see you too dad. Me and a friend of mine delivered presents to everyone in Lacassa."

"So I've heard. And who might you be?" he asked about the Doctor.

"Oh I'm sorry, I believe that we didn't meet yet. I'm the Doctor by the way and you must be Mr. Murrow."

"I'm sure am. I must say thank you for defeating that phoney king."

"So what do we do now that it's Christmas?" Lennar asked.

"Well I heard that the Doctor said something about a Christmas feast. All we need is a food." Sila said.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." the Doctor said and ran off to the same market stand he visited the day before.

"Oh, it's good to see you back again." the store clerk said, "I got all your stuff ready."

"Actually, I would also like to buy one of everything in you have in your market stand." the Doctor said.

"Is this for your party."

"Yeah, it is."

"No problem." The store clerk got one of everything in his store and gave them to the Doctor in a big bag. "Right then, here you are good sir. And have a Merry Christmas."

"You too." the Doctor said and showed the food to Sila and the others. "Right then, let's celebrate Christmas once and for all!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the Christmas special. Review on how it went and Merry Christmas to all.<strong>


End file.
